beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Worth
Worth is the sixth episode of Beauty and the Beast. It aired on November 15, 2012. Summary After she’s seemingly stood up by Vincent (Jay Ryan), Catherine (Kristin Kreuk) wonders if it’s because he saw her kissing Evan (Max Brown) at her birthday. Actually, Vincent mysteriously blacked out on his way to meet Catherine, and is now searching for answers. Catherine’s case pulls her into the sophisticated world of the SoHo art scene. When Vincent finds Catherine all dressed up to go to a gallery opening — with Evan — he has to admit that his feelings for her are growing deeper. All the while Evan makes his affections for Catherine known, leaving Catherine torn between the two very different suitors. Episode Recap Vincent is testing his blood pressure and is startled by Cat’s appearance. She asks if he’s ok and he says he wasn’t feeling so great and that’s why he didn’t show at dinner. She tells him she found the present on the windowsill and guesses that at the time he left it, he witnessed her kissing Evan and he tells her that she can kiss whoever she wants. He apologizes again for not showing at dinner but doesn’t tell her about the blackouts. A woman heads into an art gallery where she sees blood splatter all over the wall. She finds a dead body, causing her to drop her bottles of wine in shock. At the precinct, Tess figures that Cat is having guy problems as she’s filing. Cat vents that she’s in another complicated relationship which she thinks is going somewhere but is going nowhere. Her dad appears with her shoes for her bridesmaid gown fitting with Brooke, his fiancée, but Cat wants to postpone as Heather is away. Her dad is disappointed that Cat seems to be avoiding Brooke and invites her to dinner with the both of them. He then invites Evan to be her date so she doesn’t have to be alone with them and he accepts, much to Cat’s chagrin. The three of them head to SoHo where the body in the art gallery turns out to be an artist named Nicholas. They talk to Lauren Harris, the gallery curator, who is setting up for an opening that night and she tells them she only met him a couple of times. Evan tells them that there are no signs of a struggle so Nicholas probably knew his killer. Evan and Cat are heading back to her car where she tells him he doesn’t have to go to dinner with her. He flirts with her and leans into her as if he’s going to kiss her again but pulls back and tells her he’ll pick her up at 7. Cat and Tess interview Nicholas’ mother who tells them that he was broken up over a girl who ended their relationship a couple of weeks ago. She also tells them that he was fighting with someone over the phone two nights before his death. Cat and Tess think Nicholas was being ripped off by the gallery owner Marco and they got into a fight. Cat also tells Tess that Evan kissed her at her party but that she is confused about it. They then head out to the dress fitting together. JT is video chatting with Sara when Vincent walks in so he ends the call. Vincent is stressed as he can’t find any reason as to why he blacked out and woke up on top of Brooklyn Bridge. He tells JT he was heading to Cat’s at the time it happened. JT thinks that the blackouts are caused by Vincent’s jealousy over Cat kissing Evan. He then urges Vincent to tell her how he feels about her. Cat and Tess are at the dress fitting with Brooke where they have a laugh at an ill-fitting green dress Cat is trying on. Brooke then gets a text and has to run. Tess tells Cat that Brooke isn’t that bad and she should “drop the thingy in step thingy”. Cat notices Brooke has left her sunglasses. When she goes to chase after her, sees her across the street where a guy kisses her but she pushes him away. Cat investigates Brooke and finds out she’s still married. Cat and Tess find Nicholas’ art and find he has several copies of his works, leading them to believe him and the gallery owner Marco are committing art fraud. They also find a list of clients, the Assistant District Attorney Fred Simpson being one of them. Tess interrogates Marco after finding that he’s been selling Nicholas’ art for thousands of dollars while Nicholas is only getting paid a few hundred for them. She accuses him of money laundering. Cat goes to see her dad and tells him Brooke is still married, but he already knows and tells Cat she’s going through a divorce but her husband is delaying it. Cat is convinced that Brooke is using him but he gets angry and tells her that she’s too judgmental which makes it hard to have a relationship with her. She is getting ready for the gallery opening and is on the phone with Tess where she tells her that Nicholas had applied for an apartment and was going to move in with his girlfriend. Vincent then turns up but she’s not receptive towards him, telling him she’s in a hurry to get to the gallery. She asks what he’s doing there and he tries to say he was just in the neighborhood. She tells him that she’s confused by their relationship and it’s too complicated. She suggests they just stick to working on cases. Evan then knocks on the door and Vincent quickly leaves. She tells Evan that dinner is off and she’s going to the gallery opening. So they both decide to go together. Vincent is watching them and can’t hide his jealousy when he sees Evan putting her coat on her. At the warehouse, Vincent is planning to head back to his old neighbourhood in Queens to get information for Cat’s case. JT tells him he needs to tell her about his feelings instead of using cases as an excuse to see her. He goes to see a man at a newspaper stand who knows a lot about the people around the neighbourhood. He tells him where Nicholas had an art studio. He also tells Vincent he reminds him of Michael Keller, Vincent’s father. Vincent thanks him and leaves. Cat, Tess and Evan head to the gallery where they find the crowd is suspiciously high class. They separate and mingle only to find out, after they all get hit on, that the gallery is used as a front for a high end escort service. The art only sells for so much as the clients pay for the escorts, not the art. Cat then pretends to be an escort while talking to a woman standing on her own named Daphne. Cat works out that she was the woman who was in a relationship was Nicholas. Daphne feels scorned and bitter towards her ex-lover but Cat reveals that Nicholas had bought an apartment for himself and the woman he was in love with, which Daphne didn’t know. Evan comes back to Cat and begins getting close to her but she looks up and sees Vincent. She heads up to see him and drags him away which Evan witnesses. Vincent tells Cat he found Nicholas’ studio and he takes her there. They discover that he had painted several painting of Daphne. Vincent says that the paintings show he was clearly in love with her but thinks someone didn’t want them to be together and that she doubted him and the way he felt about her. When Cat asks why she pushed him away, he says it’s because she didn’t feel worthy and that he knows what that feels like, subtly revealing to Cat how he feels about her. Cat and Tess head to Lauren’s apartment as they figure out that Lauren was the one who killed Nicholas and is the one running the prostitution scheme. There they find Daphne pointing a gun at her, accusing her of killing the only man she ever loved. Lauren didn’t want Daphne to go free as Daphne was one of her best money makers so she made her believe his love wasn’t sincere. When Nicholas tried to buy Daphne’s freedom but couldn’t afford it, he threatened to expose her prostitution scheme so she killed him. Cat talks Daphne into handing over her gun and Lauren is arrested. Evan asks Cat out to dinner but she tells him she has to take a rain check. He tells her he’ll wait for her and that he’s very patient. Cat then heads to the bridal shop and apologizes to Brooke about making accusations to her dad about her and her initial coldness towards her. Cat heads to the warehouse where she admits to Vincent that she waited all night for him to show up to dinner. She tells him that he is the best thing in her life right now. He tells her that going back to his neighborhood reminded him of who he used to be and admits that if the old him had seen her with another guy he probably would’ve smacked him in the mouth which Cat is glad to hear. She cups his face with her hand but tells him she has to head to drinks with Tess. Later, Vincent is seen waking up in an alleyway, confused and covered in blood. Quotes J.T.: You fugued out because you're jealous. ---- Vincent: Jealousy cannot cause memory loss. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop (credit only) Guest Cast *Rachel Skarsten as Brooke Chandler Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x06 Promo "Worth" (HD)|Worth Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x06 Extended Promo "Worth" (HD)|Worth Extended Promo Episode Stills Worth_1.jpg Wort_6.jpg Worth_2.jpg Worth_3.jpg Worth_4.jpg Worth_5.jpg Worth_7.jpg Worth_8.jpg Worth_9.jpg Worth_10.jpg Trivia *Worth was watched by 1.56 million viewers in the USA. *This is the second episode in which we see Vincent's blackouts. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes